all or nothing
by kari1879
Summary: if you dont like Sorato, dont read this. its an otown songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or O*TOWN, although I wish I did.  
  
  
All Or Nothing  
  
'I know when he's been on your mind,   
that distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize,   
its over, over'   
  
**Sora and I were eating dinner when that look came again. You know, when she is thinking about Tai? I thought that she knew that it was over.**  
  
"Baby, stop thinking about Tai. He's not here and you aren't his girl anymore," I said with a smile.  
"I know that but I can't stop thinking about him. I think that I should tell him my feelings once and for all," Sora said back with a frown.   
"We shouldn't start this again. Remember? That's why he dumped you? I challenged.   
"No I dumped him because I had thought that we weren't right for each other. Now I am starting to think otherwise………" Sora stated.   
  
**Oh man!!!!! She's dumping me!!!!!!!**  
  
"You're dumping me on our third anniversary? You have got to be kidding me," I said with tears in my eyes.  
"I'm not. I just want to tell him how I feel and see if he feels the same way about me. I also want to see if he takes me back or not. If he doesn't, I am yours from now until eternity. I am sorry Yamato," she said.   
"I want you to be mine now, not in a month, or a year, when you realize the same thing all over again Sora," I said.   
"No, I wont, Yamato. I will never feel the same way and get fooled twice in a row," said Sora.  
"Yeah, you will," I stated.   
  
'Its not the way I choose to live,   
and something somewhere's got to give  
as sharing this relationship,   
gets older, older'   
"Wanna bet?" Sora challenged.  
"Sure. Ten bucks," I replied.   
"Deal," Sora said while shaking my hand.  
"You will be back for more of me and not be thinking about Tai that way ever again," I stated.  
  
'You know I'd fight for you,   
but how can I fight someone who isn't even there?  
I've had the rest of you   
now I want the best of you   
I don't care if that's not fair'   
  
*Yamato pays when they are finished and they go their separate ways*  
  
'Cause I want it all  
or nothing at all  
there's nowhere left to fall  
when you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
or are we just friends  
is this how it ends  
with a simple telephone call  
to leave me here with nothing at all'  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER   
*at Yamato's concert which all of the d-d have tickets to*  
  
'There are times, it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart  
but I don't show it, show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
as though I'm all that you can see  
those times I don't believe its right  
I know it, know it'  
  
*finishes a song*  
  
"This next song I would like to dedicate to a special lady in the crowd tonight. This is all for you. You know who you are," I said when I introduced the next song, called All Or Nothing.  
  
**when I started singing I think I really got to people………I hope……**  
  
'Don't make me promises  
baby you never know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you   
Its time for show and tell'  
  
**when I walked of stage, Sora ran into my arms**  
  
"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YAMATO!!!!!!" she shouted while hugging me.  
"Ten dollars please," I said hugging back.  
"Oh yeah I forgot our little deal…." she said as she handed me the ten dollar bill.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Why are you saying thanks for? I should be thanking you," Sora said.  
"Oh yeah……Because of the song………." I said.  
"Yeah, so thanks," Sora said politely.  
"You're welcome," I replied.  
  
'Cause I want it all  
or nothing at all  
there's nowhere left to fall  
when you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
or are we just friends  
is this how it ends  
with a simple telephone call  
to leave me here with nothing'  
  
When we went to the party afterwards, I asked her   
"So, what did you do to Tai?"  
"I dumped him again," Sora replied.  
"I knew it!" I said.  
  
'Cause you and I could loose it all  
if you've got no more room, no room  
inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere to fall   
Its now or never  
Cause I want it all  
or nothing at all  
there's nowhere left to fall  
when you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
or are we just friends  
is this how it ends  
with a simple telephone call  
to leave me here with nothing at all'  
  
When I brought her home, I asked her why and how my song got through to her. She told me that she stopped looking at Tai like she used to and I was right. Now we have been going out for five years and are married.  
  
'Cause I want it all  
or nothing at all  
there's nowhere left to fall  
when you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
or are we just friends  
is this how it ends  
with a simple telephone call  
to leave me here with nothing at all'  
  



End file.
